herofandomcom-20200223-history
Afro Samurai
Afro Samurai is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series with the same name. He is voiced by Samuel L. Jackson, who also voiced his thought-form sidekick Ninja Ninja. Plot The former holder of the title "Number Two," Afro is out to hunt down Justice, the man who killed his father for the rank of "Number One." From the time he was a child, Afro honed his skills as a swordsman; his style typically consists of wielding his sword with only his right hand while his left continues to hold on to his sheath, although during his fight with Jinno, he held his sword with both hands to compensate for Jinno's dual wielding speed. He is a very quiet individual, likely because the life of the "Number Two" does not allow him to have any close relationships with anyone, so when approached by others he says very little, if anything. Although he seems cold, he is still haunted by his memories and past relationships; Justice later remarks that Afro, like his father, is still "soft inside." He also has a fondness for lemonade. Appearance Afro's attire consists of the "Number Two" headband passed on to him in the series. He also wears a white shirt resembling a kimono shirt and dark brown baggy pants (in a style looking like a mix between 70's bell bottom pants and japanese hakama pants.) In the video game they are more blueish and appear to be made from cotton jean material. He wears a pair of japanese geta (a type of Japanese clogs or wooden sandals) that seem to be modified with some sort of rubber cushion on the bottom. He has a pair of golden (or similar material) bracelets and a pair of earrings. Beyond that he's rarely seen without his sword, passed on to him from his father. His sword, much like the rest of his outfit, is modified from a traditional Japanese design, featuring a large wooden board-like guard as well as a silver pendant on a long chord hanging from the pommel. Personality Afro is a very stern and serious person. He rarely ever smiles, despite being depicted smiling throughout his childhood and teen-age years. Afro is seen smiling and even laughing with his friends. However, as a result of the death of his father by Justice's hand, and the death of most of his friends and master, Afro became a silent and coldblooded killer. He has no qualms about killing anyone and everyone in his path, stating that his only aim is to "move forward." Afro often gets annoyed by Ninja Ninja who, unlike him, talks all of the time. This causes Afro to frequently tell him to "shut up" or "leave." Afro will even threaten Ninja Ninja if he annoys him enough. Despite Afro's personality which has labeled him a monster by the public, he is seen to have some form of kindness within him. This can be shown by his hesitance in fighting his old friend Jinno and keeping the comb that Otsuru gave him. He also deeply loves his father, who he refused to fight until the very end of Afro Samurai: Resurrection. Afro understands what it means to wear one of the headbands of power and lives his life for the sole purpose of finding his father's killer. His only companion and friend left alive is Ninja Ninja. In the manga, he's much more ruthless, even using a crippled young woman (whose younger brother he just killed) as a human shield. He also kills O-Sachi and a crowd of people that try to get revenge for her, before burning down her church. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Orphans Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Samurais Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Dreaded Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:The Hero Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Suicidal Category:Determinators Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Rogues Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians